A Dose of Red
by HarmonyStacy01
Summary: "Red is for fate.. and boldness?" After accidentally inhaling a strange fragrance, it causes a deep part of Shirayuki's personality to emerge. Specifically, her feelings towards a certain prince. Surely, Prince Zen would be delighted by this... or not. (One-shot. Pls read! Inspired by the plot of Ep. 23) (Zen/Shirayuki)


**So I've just recently finished watching the series.. and the ending just left me wanting for more T.T**

 **There was a funny scene that caught my attention in the series, so I'm going to twist it a little bit. Since, I love Shirayuki and Prince Zen so much, this one-shot would be dedicated to them.**

 **Hope you enjoy**!

* * *

 _ **A dose of red**_

xxxxx

It was a pleasant morning for the people of Clarines. Everything was going the way exactly it should be.

Shirayuki was just finished doing the task the Chief had asked her to do, and was about to head out the door, along with Obi. When they spot Mitsuhide going the opposing direction, making his way to them.

"Shirayuki, morning." He greeted, while waving a hand.

She was about to return the same gesture, when she realized she was still holding the basket in her hands. So settled with a nod, "Mitsuhide! Good morning!" Using that same cheerful tone of hers and warm smile.

Mitsuhide suddenly asked her, "Oh yeah, Shirayuki, has Zen been acting weird lately?"

At the mention of the prince's name, her tone of voice began to fill with utter concern. "Huh? Zen?"

The prince's aide held his chin, as if trying to figure out a certain problem. "It's like he gets kind of spaced out sometimes."

Shirayuki's eyes immediately began to fill with concern. Her expression turned into a worried one. When it comes to the prince, everybody knew what strong feelings Shirayuki has for him, and if anyone knew him better, it would be her.

Before she could get a word out, a voice interrupted them.

"Shirayuki!" A female voice cried out. They all turned their attention on the lady running towards them.

When she stopped in front, Shirayuki asked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry," she said while catching her breath, "but will you come with me, please?"

The three hesitated for a moment. Then the lady spoke— "It's Prince Zen.. he was injured badly!"

All air seemed to knock out of her lungs once she heard the words come out. "I-Injured? Where is he!?" Shirayuki hurriedly asked, her tone dripping in anticipation and worry.

"Please come with me!"

The three of them dashed outwards, leaving the baskets behind.

* * *

"So then the cloth fell on you, and you hurt your neck?" She asked gently, observing the prince sitting with a very awkward position. His back was surprisingly straight as a pole, and his neck was stiff as a rock.

His eyes were closed, and you could sense the irritation radiating of his body. "Yeah.." his voice sounded strained.

Shirayuki inched closer to Zen, taking a good look on his strained neck.

"It hurts when you move it, right?"

Sweat started to trickle down his forehead, probably from the pain he was enduring. "Yeah."

The two servants in front of them bowed down, their faces filled with remorse. "W-we're deeply sorry your highness!" Their tone dripped from nervousness.

"No, it's fine. I should've just dodged." Prince Zen assured them, putting up the most sincere look on his face. "Just be careful next time."

"Y-yes your highness!"

The prince nodded, "You may go."

Once the ladies we're out of reach, Obi was the first to speak, "Those girls were this close to crying, huh?" His tone was filled with slight amusement.

"I can't blame them since I wasn't paying attention either. Anyway, it's nothing serious." admitted Zen.

Shirayuki sighed. She knew that, like her— Zen was too, always the stubborn one.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuhide questioned. He gave the prince a doubtful look, while asking again, "Are you really really really sure you're fine?"

Zen rolled his eyes at him.

Without looking, he answered in a dismissive tone, "It hurts, but what now? Oh, too bad I can't face you right now."

"There you go, acting cold again." Mitsuhide chastised.

Obi crossed his arms at the two, as he shared a look with Shirayuki who was having the same thoughts about it. She figured that these two really needed to stop their banter when they're practically in public.

"Shirayuki, may I have a word with you?" Mitsuhide called out to her. When they were out of Zen's reach, he muttered— "Could you go tell the chief herbalist what happened? You're good at treating right? You may be able to help him get out of this situation sooner."

"Oh, it's no problem." She glanced at Zen, who was observing their conversation in curiosity, "Should I bring him too?"

Mitsuhide sensed the worry in her tone, and said in a reassuring voice— "Don't worry we'll look after him. It'll be easier for him if he wouldn't move around a bit."

The red-haired girl nodded, "Okay. And Mitsuhide—" He looked at her, as she said, "Even if he's using spiteful words, I think he's trying to tell you not to worry."

His expression turned gentle. "Thanks, Shirayuki."

With one final glance at the prince, she said, "I'll be back with the medicine. Wait here, okay?"

Zen gave her a small smile, then nodded.

* * *

Shirayuki continued to try knocking on the door, but failed to hear the Chief's response for a while now.

"Chief?" she called out, when there was still no answer she decided to open the door. "Excuse me—"

She stopped short when she saw that the seat in the front desk was vacant.

"Huh? That's strange.. where could she be?" Shirayuki asked under her breath, when she noticed that their were unfinished pile of workload on the desk. She tried going upstairs, calling out the chief's name, and back downstairs as she tried to look everywhere. When it took her a good five minutes, and there was still no sign, she stopped to lean on the wall.

"This isn't helping at all." She muttered again. After a few seconds, she started to search the place if there was anything that could help her do the medicine she needed.

Then she clumsily bumped onto a wooden table, followed by a sound of a glass shattering.

"Oops.." she hurriedly knelt down. _It has a mysterious fragrance. What is this?_ she thought. By the time she was picking up the broken shards of glass, the scent only seemed to be getting stronger. In fact, so strong that she began to cover her nose.

Then suddenly, a thought clouded up her mind. The scent was vaguely familiar to her.

 _It smelled... it smelled like.. mint.. and wood._ She knew she had taken a whiff of this scent before.

But where?

Then one person came into her mind: _Zen._

 _I need to hurry up. I'm making Zen wait when his neck's already hurting._ With that thought in mind, she ignored the slight dizziness she was feeling and began to clean up the mess she made in the area.

* * *

"Shirayuki's taking a long time, isn't she?" Obi had to ask.

Zen fidgeted on his seat, "I'm going to check on her." But before he could stand up, Mitsuhide placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from doing so.

"You're only going to hurt your neck." he stated.

The prince narrowed his eyes at him, "I won't. It would only be for a quick second."

"I could find her, master." Obi offered, while waiting for the prince's response.

After a few seconds, Zen gave in a sigh of defeat. "Fine, please do—" He was cut off by Mitshuide's voice, and slowly shifted his body sideways to take a look at the approaching figure in the hallway.

"Miss, what took you so long?" asked Obi, with a curious tone. They were taken aback when she stopped in front of them, with closed eyes, and a playful smirk started to form on her lips. She chuckled softly.

"Shirayuki?" Zen asked worriedly.

Then, taking him off guard, she spoke in a low voice, "Prince Zen, I deeply apologize for my tardiness. I hope you can forgive me." She continued to hung her head low, without sparing him as much of a glance.

"Uhh.." The prince looked at her with confusion. As well as the two men who shared the same feeling towards the red-head.

"The chief wanted you to pay her a visit. I apologize as well, Zen, for not having enough skills to make a medicine even though I am a court herbalist." Shirayuki continued to speak, making everyone shift their concern towards her.

Zen, with a confused look, reached out to take her hand. "Shirayuki.. are you feeling alright—"

As if reading his mind, he was surprised when she suddenly took his hand in hers and looked up to meet his gaze. "Why wouldn't I be, Zen?" Then slowly, her lips inched to kiss the back of the prince's hand. The sudden contact made him jump, and become flustered. This was all so sudden for him.

"I...I..." The prince's face turned deeply to a bright shade of pinkish red.

While the two men beside him were watching the lovers in complete astonishment, and looked as if life had drained from their faces.

"Miss, did something happen?" Obi asked her with wide eyes.

Shirayuki glanced at him, putting up the same bright look on her face again, and asked in the most flirtatious tone— "Obi... did my lateness worry you? I'm sorry, but I'm fine."

Obi looked at her with complete shock. His eyes turning into the size of Jupiters. "Eh?"

He tried to shake off the look the prince was giving him at the moment, and he saw that he was clutching his pants as tightly as he could.

"I'll accompany you to the medical wing." Shirayuki sent Zen a sweet smile, completely ignoring the fact of everyone's current situation right now. When she noticed that the prince was still in a frozen state, she grabbed his hand and tried to make him stand. "Let's go.." she poked his nose, "your highness?"

Prince Zen only flushed red once more.

Then she sped off with the prince at her side. Leaving the two gaping at them behind.

* * *

"It looks like Shirayuki accidentally got a whiff of a medicine with hypnotic properties." The chief explained, while holding her forehead.

Zen's eyes widened, "Hypnotic properties? Did she become someone else?!"

The chief was fast to shake her head, "No, no. This is still her."

"It doesn't... seem like her." The prince gulped, as he blushed hard at the memory of her kissing his hand.

"To put it simply," Garrack started, "part of her that normally lies deep in her consciousness got a boost, and it is appearing on the surface. Well, there is no injury concerning her as a person."

She turned to red-haired girl, "Shirayuki, there was a fragrance coming from the spilled medicine right?"

"Mhmm." she agreed.

"Did you think strongly about anything when you smelled it?" The chief asked.

The girl in question suddenly began to fluster up. "I...uhm.. I think.. I was worried about Zen." she admitted, failing to meet the prince's eyes. "And if I wasn't quick enough, the pain he felt from his injury would only increase more."

Prince Zen's eyes widened again. He lowered his head, as he muttered quietly, "I- I see."

Obi had to butt in, "Hey master, why are you getting flushed?"

He glared at him back, "I am not! Eek—" He momentarily forgot that his neck was injured, and tried to face Obi from behind only ended up in pain as he moved his injured neck.

"Zen! Are you alright?" Mitsuhide asked him.

"I'm fine! Stop making a big deal out of everything!" he snapped.

Shirayuki spoke, "It _is_ a big deal if you're injured."

Zen looked to face her, "It's just a sprain, Shirayuki. I'm fine."

Giving him a doubtful look, Shirayuki sat beside him— and probably, a little too close for comfort when everyone was looking at them. He tensed up when she suddenly place a hand on his shoulder.

"May I?" she asked, but before Zen could even ask what she was trying to do— she gently laid her hand still on his shoulder and leaned behind him, inching closer, Shirayuki carefully made contact with Zen's skin with her lips. She could see the goosebumps trailing at the back of his neck, as the prince jumped at the sudden display of affection.

It was too much for the prince to handle. With a surprised and redden face, he quickly grabbed her wrist, "S-Shirayuki what are you doing?"

"See? This _is_ a big deal." she pointed out with a triumphant smile. Everyone was shocked at her forwardness and blunt personality.

The chief cleared her throat awkwardly, breaking the atmosphere.

"The medicine might made Shirayuki's loyalty for the prince stronger." she explained.

Obi piped in, "Loyalty? I think the more appropriate term is lo—"

"Obi!" Zen interjected.

Garrack let out a deep sigh, "This was supposed to be one of the things we prepared for you to analyze, Shirayuki." She glanced at her, "To prepare for your upcoming exam."

"Exam?" she questioned, still closely sitting beside the prince.

Zen said in a quiet voice, "Sorry about the trouble."

Shirayuki turned to him, "It's my fault, you don't have to apologize." she placed her hand on top of his. "Sorry, chief. I'll be more careful next time."

The prince, still uncomfortable with the current situation, asked Garrack— "Can you fix her symptoms?"

"We can make some medicine, but it might take a while. Especially if Ryuu's my only helping hand here."

"Wait, what about me?" Shirayuki asked, "I-I can make some. Prince Zen, I apologize if I'm not by your side all the time. Please understand that even if I'm not with you, I would be making the medicine for your neck to get better!"

He shifted uncomfortably at her sudden outburst. Zen gave her a nervous smile, "It's fine, Shirayuki. There's no need to apologize for that."

Mitsuhide let out a quiet laugh, while Obi snickered. Kiki on the other hand, as the mature one, still kept on a neutral face.

"Take all the time you need, Chief. I'm sure Zen wouldn't mind it."

Zen glared, while getting all flustered up again. "Can you stop talking?!"

The men continued to do so, ignoring the protests of the prince.

"Shirayuki, do you think you can treat the prince for now?" Mitsuhide asked.

She nodded, a bright smile etched on her lips. "Of course."

"Mitsuhide!" exclaimed Zen.

Shirayuki paused, feeling dejected all of a sudden. She had to ask the prince with a sad look— "Y-you don't want me to treat you?"

Zen immediately waved his hands in front of her, "No! It's not that I don't want to.. I-I thought that maybe it would be better if the symptoms would slowly lessen first. Once it's gone, you can treat me next time, okay?"

The red-haired girl tried to not let the disappointment show on her face, but failed miserably. "Okay.." she muttered quietly, moving at least a foot away from the prince.

"H-hey.. don't be sad!" Zen stammered, not knowing what to do.

Kiki suddenly spoke up, "Zen, let her treat you. It might only make the symptoms worst than it is."

With a hesitant look, the prince finally agreed, which earned him another smile from the red-haired girl. The prince zen returned the smile, _he could probably get used to this._ he thought.

* * *

"Sorry for taking up your time, Shirayuki." Zen apologized.

Shirayuki continued to pressed the medicinal herbs together. "It's fine." She looked at him, "but I'm going to spread this medicine over your body, can you take off your shirt?"

He stiffened, "All of them?"

She gave him a flirtatious smile, "If you're in pain.. I can help you."

Zen immediately held out a hand to stop her, "No, it's fine! I can do it myself!"

The prince then began to take off his shirts, while Shirayuki turned around and began to patch up the medicine. When she was finished, she turned to the boy behind him. "Okay, I'm putting it on—" she stopped short when she saw Zen's shirtless body. Her eyes trailed over to the defined muscles forming at his biceps. Even though she couldn't see his chest, she knew that it would hold a six-pack considering the way his back looks right now. "—now."

She couldn't help but blush. It only turned her on more.

"Okay." said Zen.

Slowly, she began to spread the medicine across his back. Then upwards, where his neck and shoulder blades meet. As the continuous action of her making contact with his skin made her blush, she noticed that the prince didn't seem to mind it after all.

Wanting to tease him, and having this incredible urge to massage his tensed back, she leaned in and whispered— "Tell me where you're hurting, Zen. If there's anything at all, don't hold back."

The prince held his breath, "A-all right."

Right before Shirayuki was done with the medicine, she gave the prince an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

She muttered, in a playful tone, "Be careful next time, Prince Zen. The next time you get injured, you may get scolded.. _harshly._ "

He gulped nervously, before putting on his shirt. The door suddenly flew open and came in Obi.

"Master are you— woah! Why are you undressing when it's still light out?!" he exclaimed, looking in between him and the girl behind.

Shirayuki then pressed her hands to her face as if a little girl falling in love, "He's gorgeous isn't he?"

Zen hung his head in embarrassment. "Dear me.."

* * *

Obi was staying to serve as the prince's company for the day, while he busied himself finishing off a load of desk work. Zen knew that if he slacked off, Kiki will have his head already. In other words, this would become a trouble that would add onto his worries.

His mind suddenly wandered off to a certain red-head. He tried to shake off the recent memories of her, and concentrate on his work instead.

"Master," called Obi. "Why are you red?"

Zen for the umpteenth time, glared at him in daggers. "I am not!"

"Were you thinking of the miss again?" he pushed the subject.

"Stop saying those kind of things! I'm trying to finish my work." The prince scolded.

Obi laughed at him, earning another sharp look from Zen. He held his hands in a surrendering position, "Okay okay. But you have to admit, you like seeing this side of her don't you?"

The prince blushed as red as he could.

"No answer?" His messenger questioned, taking in his silent response. With an amused look on his face, he said— "I'll take it as a yes then."

"Just shut up."

They were interrupted when a knock on the door silenced them. It opened to reveal the person they were just talking about moments ago.

"Excuse me, Prince Zen." the gentle voice of a red-haired girl they knew reached their ears.

"Oh, Shirayuki." The startled tone of the prince seemed to match with his surprised expression.

Obi waved a hand and gave a smile, "Morning, miss! Master was just talking about you—" He was cut off when a hand flew on his face, silencing him.

Zen chuckled nervously, then muttered ever so threateningly to him, "I told you stop talking." Then faced the girl in front of him, "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure if your injury's still hurting." she smiled genuinely.

Unconsciously, he touched the back of his neck. When he felt there was only slight pain in movement unlike yesterday, "It's hurting, but not much as yesterday."

She nodded, "Good." Her attention landed on Obi, who was struggling to keep the grip of his master's hand loosen on his face, "Obi..?"

When he finally did, he took in a large amount of breath, "Oh boy," he panted. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Miss, I'll meet you in the medical wing. See you master." he winked at the both of them.

"But wait—"

He was gone in a blink of an eye.

Zen blinked at least three times, before realizing that he and Shirayuki were alone. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, yet it was extremely uncomfortable. As if he was anticipating something that would make Shirayuki do a one-eighty move on him again.

"Zen," she said his name, "can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" said Shirayuki, with a questioning gaze.

Zen paused. He didn't know how to answer to that. Truthfully speaking, as of the moment, _she is._ But he couldn't tell her that, what if she completely avoids him afterwards?

"What made you ask that?" he settled asking.

She pondered for a moment, before putting on that signature smile of hers. "Nothing. So, I don't?"

"Uhm.." The prince trailed off, "N-no. Of course not."

No one made a move for a second, when Shirayuki suddenly started to dangerously walk closer to him. He felt his heart pounded harder and harder with every passing second. The wave of uneasiness seemed to rush past him again.

"Not?" she questioned, her voice low. "Not at all?"

Zen sunk into his seat as best as he could, and stared at her with an uneasy and flustered look. He couldn't find the words speak out what he was feeling right now. Opposed to him, this didn't the least bit seem to affect the girl at all. She stepped forward, and moved closer until she was standing directly in front of the prince.

She leaned down, and whispered, "Why are you so nervous, your highness?"

"S-Shirayuki.." Zen managed to get out, "What are you doing? If someone sees us then.."

Shirayuki gave him a flirtatious yet innocent look. She stood on top of him, cutting off what he was trying to say, and could practically feel the ragged breaths of the prince.

"Then what?" she repeated.

A dominant look crossed over the soft girl's features. It was the first time that Zen managed to see this side of her, and he had to admit, even though he liked the idea. it wasn't all too in his odds. The sudden boldness and shift of personality of her, is making the situation harder for him. He wasn't used to _this_ Shirayuki.

"We would be in trouble." He finished with a gulp.

"No, we won't."

She suddenly sat on top of him, basically straddling him in such a position. Zen's hands flew to her shoulders, and tried to gently push her off him. "Shirayuki, stop this."

But the red-haired girl didn't seem to be listening to any of his orders, and let her hands rested on Zen's chest. Having an expression that completely opposed the prince's shocked face.

"I like your cologne." she took a whiff of his scent when their faces were only mere inches apart.

The flustered prince responded, "But I don't wear cologne."

"Then how come you smell so good?" she complimented, continuing to do the action.

Prince Zen deeply sighed, he needed to get the both of them out of this position, or someone might walk into them and misinterpret everything that had just happened.

"Shirayuki, could you stand?" he softly asked.

"Why?" she pouted.

Zen's heart skipped a beat at the small action. He find it strangely adorable, and had this overwhelming urge to pinch her cheeks. But he couldn't. Not while she was in this state. He wasn't one to take advantage of anything— _especially_ with Shirayuki.

"Don't make this harder for me, please." he pleaded, while trying to remove her hands from his chest and hoist her up.

He stopped short at Shirayuki's question.

"I thought you love me?"

Zen locked gazes with her, and found that her eyes were glinting with sadness. It was as if any moment, tears were welling up and would fall any time.

"You don't?" she was on the verge of crying. "..Zen?"

His heart pang with guilt at the breaking voice of the girl in front of him. He couldn't help but remember the chief's words— this was still Shirayuki. The same girl that he met that day on the forest; the same girl that sacrificed so much for him, and the same girl that he learned to love with time.

 _Was she having doubts about my feelings for her?_

 _Was she hurting this much all this time?_

Zen couldn't help but think of the questions clouding her mind.

He snapped his attention back into reality, and faltered his gaze on the seemingly hurting girl close to him. Zen gently wrapped his arms around her fragile state, and pulled her closer to his touch. He could hear her sobs, and suddenly felt her pain.

Zen whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

She continued to sob quietly, while the prince rubbed soothing movements up and down her back to ease the pain away. Then one phrase flew from his mouth; one that before his mind could register his thoughts, there was no stopping it already. For he had already said it.

"I love you."

He could sense the surprise in her body, as the sobs seem to fade away. Zen figured if he should take it back, because of the sudden burst of feelings, but decided not to. As he trusted Shirayuki with his heart more than ever, even if she _is_ hypnotized.

It was the same Shirayuki after all.

"I love you, Shirayuki. I still do." he repeated.

Shirayuki sat up straight to look into his eyes. She saw the sincerity in them, the warmth in them, and most of all, the love she was yearning to see always.

"I love you too.. Zen." she smiled— and for the first time in a while now, the prince saw the familiarity with the former Shirayuki he had always knew.

As if interrupting his thoughts though, she quickly leaned in and gave the prince a sweet peck on the lips. Zen— not being able to resist any longer, gave in to the kiss. After all, this was the first time _she_ initiated a kiss between them. He closed his eyes, and returned it with equal favor. Cupping her cheek with one hand, while the other rested on her waist. Shirayuki's hands rested on his chest, remembering that his neck was still injured either way.

They were interrupted when the door suddenly flew open.

The couple immediately turn their attention to the person, and had a guilty and flustered look.

"Oh please, don't stop for me." said Obi, with a teasing grin.

* * *

A few days after the accident, Shirayuki and Obi were called into the Chief's room for the medicine.

"Shirayuki, drink this." Ryuu offered her the glass, and in it was a bluish liquid. "Don't worry, the chief herbalist checked this."

She patted his head gently, "I trust you Ryuu." and gave him a small smile.

Ryuu smiled in return, blushing slightly.

Slowly, she began to empty out the content of the glass down to the last drop. Once she was done, she handed it back.

"You might feel sleepy after a while, so we'll watch your progress." The chief explained. "Once you wake up, you'll be back to normal."

"All right." she said.

Obi was the next to speak, "So, miss, about the master.."

Shirayuki's eyes widened, her cheeks tinting a faint pink. "What about him?"

He nudged her shoulder, and said with a grin, "Great going earlier huh? And you should know that I think it's finally a good step for you to catch him off guard like that!"

"I-I didn't... I mean.." she stuttered, "I don't know what came over me."

When Ryuu and Garrack were giving them confused stares, Obi only laughed in response while Shirayuki blushed more.

"I think I'm going to sleep.." she mumbled.

* * *

"S-She doesn't remember?!" Prince Zen exclaimed.

Obi answered for him, "Yes, she's back to normal, but you can't remember anything that happened while you were hypnotized?"

She shook her head and sent an apologetic look, "I'm afraid not." Sensing the tension between the atmosphere, she added— "Did I.. do anything?"

Mitsuhide asked, "Do anything?"

"Anything.. embarrassing? Or I may have caused some trouble?" she questioned, while scratching the side of her cheek nervously.

"Oh.." Everyone fell silent. Mitsuhide responded, "Not anything big.."

Shirayuki noticed that everyone avoided her gaze, and especially the one person she trusted to tell her so much— was completely looking in the other direction. His face in a state of uneasiness. She knew that it was a lie, and she _had_ done something that would make Zen act like this.

"Zen?"she asked worriedly.

Zen almost jump at the mention of his name, "Y-yes?"

"What.. did I do?" Shirayuki asked, confusion and worry filled her expression.

Prince Zen was still avoiding her gaze, "Uhmm.. well.. you see.." He trailed off, leaving unfinished statements while being a flustered mess all over again. "When you were hypnotized.. you—"

Kiki blurted out, "You were all over Zen."

She felt her jaw dropped.

She stared at Zen, blushing furiously, until she had the complexion as same as her hair, "M-me? I.. was..? All o-over Zen?"

Kiki nodded.

Shirayuki immediately turned to Obi, her face filled with horror, "Obi, is this true? Did you saw..?"

Obi was whistling nervously, and gave her a sheepish smile, "Why don't you ask the master himself?"

"He won't even look at me." she muttered, embarrassed by her actions.

She hung her head low, when a familiar pair of footwear blocked her view. She heard a voice speak—

"Shirayuki.." he said quietly. "You don't have to embarrassed by it, really."

The red-head lifted her head up to meet Zen's gaze. His face was still a little bit pink, but at least he could look her in the eye now.

"What did I do, Zen? Please tell me." she pleaded.

Zen felt his breath hitched, the nervousness filled his face once more. He didn't know where to start. "W-well, I guess you started to act a little more forward than usual."

She raised an eyebrow at his vague response.

"You.. kissed me." he blurted, failing to hide his blush.

Shirayuki's eyes widened. Her hands unconsciously flew to her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry! I.. I.. Zen.." No words seem to make sense, as she stuttered. Zen on the other hand, couldn't do anything because he was pretty much in the same state.

He gave her a sheepish smile, "It's fine, Shirayuki."

Kiki blatantly said, "From what I heard, Zen actually enjoyed it."

Zen looked over to gave her a look. "Kiki!"

Mitsuhide decided to play along, "Actually, Shirayuki, Zen has been telling me all this time it was interesting to see that side of you."

The prince glared at him all he can. "Mitsuhide..." he threateningly muttered.

Shirayuki decided to divert the attention away from the topic that was making the both of them uncomfortable.

"Z-Zen, has your neck healed?"

Zen faced her, giving a weak nod, "It healed a long time ago."

"Do not worry, master." Obi piped in, everyone looked at him. "I thought it was possible this might happen. So I, Obi, wrote down many of the statements, the miss, made."

Shirayuki felt her stomach clutching in embarrassment.

"Huh?" she said.

Obi stood beside her, "For example, when I caught the master trying to make you stand because you were straddling him, you held his shoulders and stared at him in the eye and said— _I thought you love me? You don't.. Zen?_ " He tried his best to imitate her voice, and put up the most sad look on his face.

Mitsuhide snickered, while Kiki remained the same.

Zen on the other hand, turned beet red while turning his attention to the window. Avoiding gazes with the now spaced out, Shirayuki.

Shirayuki very much, had a _very very very_ shocked look on her face. As she's almost choking in mid-air, her face the same color as the prince's.

"W-wait, what? I-Is that true, Zen?"

Zen still avoided gazes with her, admitted in a sheepish tone, "Y-Yes."

Obi continued on, "Uhm, next—"

"Don't read that! Obi!" Shirayuki yelled at him, while desperately trying to snatch the small book away from his hands.

After a while, Zen finally regained his composure and walked over to Shirayuki. Missing the fact that _he_ would always be the one to surprise her, and make her blush, he decided to do it again.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Z-Zen? What are you doing?" she stuttered.

The prince took notice of her flustered face, and chuckled softly, "What does it look like?" His free hand snaked around her waist.

"Zen..." she trailed off.

Prince Zen leaned towards her ear, "Frankly, it's kind of flattering to see you were _that_ crazy about me." he teased.

Shirayuki blushed furiously.

When he leaned back, he pinched her nose and said— "Did you mean what you said?"

She stared at him in confusion. Zen pointed out, "That you love me?"

Shirayuki's face turned into surprise, and avoided his gaze. After a few seconds, she muttered so quietly that only he could hear, "Yes."

A look of relief and happiness stayed on the prince's face.

Zen placed a soft kiss on the side of her forehead that lasted long. She closed her eyes at the touch.

"I love you." she whispered.

He whispered back— "I love you too."

Then a cough came from behind, and they looked to see the three with their backs facing towards them.

Obi had to ask— "Can we look now?"

The couple laughed quietly, still in each other's arms.

 _Knowing that they have a kind of love that was enough to get them through their adventures together._

* * *

 **So... how was it? :3**

 **Pls leave reviews to let me know what you think guys!**


End file.
